Prue Halliwell
Penny & Allen Halliwell (avós) * Patricia Halliwell & Victor Bennet (Pais) * Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell e Paige Matthews (Irmãs) * Leo Wyatt, Henry Mitchell e Coop (Cunhados) *Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, Irmãs de Prudence, Tamora e Kat Mitchell e Henry Mitchell, Jr. (Sobrinhos) |ativos = Telecinese * Projeção Astral |básicos = Feitiços * Poções * Vidência |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Jornalista da 415 Magazine * Casa de Leilões Buckland * Museu Americano de História Nacional |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas }} Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (28 outubro de 1970 - 17 de maio de 2001) foi a filha primogênita de Patty Halliwell, uma bruxa, e Victor Bennet, um mortal. Ela é a irmã mais velha de Piper e Phoebe, e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews.O poder com o qual Prue nasceu foi telecinese, que lhe permitiu mover objetos com sua mente. Em 24 de março de 1975, ela foi visitada pela versão futura de si mesma. Em novembro de 1975, depois de todas as irmãs terem nascido, sua avó,Penny, bloqueou seus poderes para impedir que um bruxo,Nicholas,as matasse para roubar seus poderes. A memória de ter tido os poderes foi apagada por sua avó. Seis meses após a morte de sua avó, as irmãs recuperaram seus poderes, tornando-se as Encantadas - as bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos. Como era a mais velha de quatro irmãs, Prue era considerado o mais poderoso e destemido, e ocasionalmente chamada de "Super Bruxa". Durante sua vida, Prue tinha de equilibrar o seu destino de derrotar as forças do mal em São Francisco com assumir a responsabilidade por suas irmãs e levar uma vida normal como uma mulher de negócios bem sucedida. Embora ela tenha sido tragicamente assassinada por Shax, o assassino pessoal da Fonte de todo mal, em seu terceiro ano de bruxa,a personagem Prue e suas habilidades garantem que ela nunca será esquecida, e supõe-se que ela tenha acompanhado as batalhas de suas irmãs. Biografia Pré-Charmed Parto e Infância thumb|200px|Prue com criança. Prue nasceu em 28 de outubro de 1970 em São Francisco, Califórnia. Ela é a filha primogênita de Patty Halliwell, uma bruxa e Victor Bennett, um mortal. Como uma bruxa, Prue desenvolveu o poder mágico de telecinese, o que lhe permitiu mover coisas com sua mente. Em 24 de março de 1975, ela foi visitada por uma versão futura de si mesma. Também nesse dia, Patty assinou um pacto com o bruxo Nicholas para abençoar um anel que o fez imune aos poderes das suas filhas. Em novembro de 1975, após Phoebe nascer, sua avó Penny fez um feitiço para vincular seus poderes, e assim impedir Nicholas de matá-las e ter seus poderes Como visto na 1ª Temporada, nbo episódio "That '70 Episode".. A memória sobre seus poderes foram apagados através dos feitiço. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Victor no parquinho. Pouco tempo antes da morte de Patty, Prue e Victor tinham um bom relacionamento, e ainda estava morando na Mansão. Certo dia, Prue ouviu um som, que era uma mistura de notas, que atraem crianças demoniacas. Apesar de Prue não ser demociaca, Prue foi inexplicavelmente atraida pelo som, que a levava até um Caminhão de Sorvete, fora de sua casa. Ela entrou no caminhão e de repende estava no recreio, onde mora no Nada. Victor acabou percebendo que Prue não estava mais na cama, e ele então corre para fora e vê um van, assim, fazendo pensar que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Ee abriu a porta e encontrou no parque infantil também. Ele conseguiu encontrar Prue, e devolvê-la a salva. No entanto, Grmas não ficou feliz quando descobriu. Como testemunhou no episódio "We All Scream for Ice Cream", na 3ª Temporada. thumb|200px|Tristeza de uma menina. Após três anos, Prue testemunhou sua mãe ser morta pelo Demônio da Água, e viu seu corpo sendo levado, e foi uma memória que assombrava ela para o resto de sua vida. Desde de então, Prue era incapaz de dizer "Eu te amo" para alguém, com medo de que isso aconteceria com as pessoas para quem dizesse, já que foi a última coisa que disse para sua mãe. Mencionado por Prue na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". Foi revelado, que Prue, Piper, Phoebe e Grams tinham um canhorro de estimação, que deram o nome de Rasputin, mas elas perderam ele. Anos mais tarde, Phoebe lança um feitiço de Achados e Perdiso, e Rasputin volta, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ficasse na Mansão. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Wrestling With Demons". Anos como Adolescente e Adulta thumb|200px|left|Prue em seus anos adolescente. Quando Prue estava no ensino médio, ela se tornou popular, e ótimo estudando, era presidente do Conselho Estudantil, e então tornou-se Lider de Torcida. Menciona na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Coyote Piper". Em algum momento, ela ficou rebelde, ao ponto de fugir de cada, com um namorado que Grams não aprovava. Como mencionado na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Be Careful What You Witch For". Porém isso não a impedia de apreser a ser responsável e protetora da familia. Quando ela tinha 21 anos, sofreu um acidente de carro, e se culpava por ter ferido sua irmã mais nova Phoebe Halliwell, já que ela foi internada em um hospital, depois do acidente. Quando Prue tinha dezessete anos, ela se apaixonou por um garoto, e ela achava que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas o garoto atacou Prue, fazendo com que Grams ficasse indgando, que de acordo com Piper, usou algum feitço para fazer esse garoto desaparecer. thumb|200px|Prue com seus 20 anos. Prue tinha planos para ir ao leste, estudar para ser uma Fotógrafa, mas Grams não aceitou, e forçou sua estadia na Coasta Oeste, onde cursou Gold State University. Quando fui para a faculdade, Piper e Prue se mudou para um apartamento juntos em North Beach. Prue pegou História e era uma estudante séria, mas ainda se tornou popular na faculdade, como ela namorou o capitão do time de futebol (que mais tarde treina para ser um ser humano demonizado), estrela do receptor Tom Peters. Como revelado por Prue na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Wrestling With Demons". Ela se formou com honras de Ouro State University. Prue e Andy sempre foram amigos desde a infância. Mas no colegial o sentimento que sentiam cresce, ao ponto de querem ser mais que amigos, mas Andy teve que se mudar para Portland, e nada aconteceu até se encontrarem em um hospital. Morte de Penny thumb|200px|left|Prue e Piper encontram Grams, após ter caido da escada. Quando foram para a faculdade, Piper e Prue alugaram um apartamento juntas em North Beach. Isso durou até 1997 quando Penny ficou doente. Elas se mudaram novamente para a mansão, para viver com a avó e com Phoebe. Prue ficou noiva de seu chefe, Roger, e pediu que Piper fosse a madrinha o casamento. Mas Roger secretamente dava em cima de Phoebe, e depois falava que ela é que o estava assediando. Nessa época, Penny tirou uma foto das três irmãs juntos na frente da Mansão. Penny planejava usar uma poção para tirar os poderes permanentemente, porque ela pensava que nunca seria capaz de colocar de lado suas diferenãs e se unir para comprir seu destino, e em parte por causa do seu desejo pessoal para mantê-los a salvo de todos os perigos que seus poderes poderiam causar. Isso foi contra a vontade de Patty, mas Penny faleceu antes que pudesse fazer isso. 1ª Temporada Descobrindo ser uma Encantada thumb|200px|Piper e suas irmãs na noite em que os seus poderes um despertados. Seis meses após a morte da avó, Phoebe retorna de Nova Iorque para viver com suas irmãs, e continua a mesma inimizade que já existia entre Phoebe e Prue. Naquela noite, Phoebe e Piper estavam brincando com a Câmara de Espirito, e de repente o ponteiro move sozinho, ditando "S-O-T-Ã-O". Phoebe curiosa, vai até a porta trancada do sótão, mas abre por conta própria e mostra o Livro das Sombras, que está escondido dentro de um baú velho. Em seguida, ela lanca o feitiço Dominius Trinius que desperta os poderes das três irmãs, que estavam vinculados por causa de Grams, quando eram mais jovens. thumb|200px|left|Prue derruba todos os medicamentos das pratileiras. Nem Prue, nem Piper acreditaram nela quano disse que eram bruxas, que realizaram uma profecia feita por sua ancestral Melinda Warren, em que eram os seres mágicos do bem mais poderosos que o mundo já viu. Mais tarde, quando estava no Museu de História Natural, ela acidentalmente usa seus poderes em Roger, quando faz a tinta da caneta explodir em sua camisa. Ela também usa depois através das mãos, apertando a gravata de Roger. Depois Phoebe descobre o gatilho para Prue usar seus poderes na fármacia, quando deixou-a irritada, e fez com que todos os remédios da farmacia, saissem do lugar, indo para todos os lados. thumb|200px|As irmãs recitando o feitiço. Então sua irmã Piper descobre que seu namorado, chamado Jeremy, é na verdade um feiticeiro, que se aproximou das irmãs para quando tivessem seus poderes novamente, pudesse matar as Encantadas e e receber seus poderes. Depois de tê-lo congelado, ela foge dele, e vai direto para a Mansão. As irmãs fazem o Feitiço Para Perder um Amor Para Sempre, só que ele não deu certo, porque Phoebe teve um premonição, que mostra Jeremy resistindo ao feitiço. Ele vai a Mansão, e então ataca as irmãs. Prue lembra do que estava escrito atrás da Câmara de Espirito, e recita junto com suas irmãs:"O Poder das Três Nos Libertará", até Jeremy ser destruido Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Primeiros Meses como Bruxa thumb|200px|left|As irmãs recitando o feitiço Mão de Fátima, que irá destruir ou banir Javna. Não muito tempo após voltar ser bruxa, Phoebe e Piper encontram uma velha amiga, chamada Bretanha Reynolds, no Quake, onde Piper tinha sido contratada. Lá, Phoebe conhece um fotográfo que ela conhecia e admirava, chamado Stefan. Ele a convida para fazer uma sessão e ela aceita. Elas descobrem sobre Javna, e sobre a "A Mão de Fátima", e vão atrás de Phoebe. As irmãs recitam o feitiço para destruir ou banir Javna, e Bretanha volta ser quem era antes. Um estranho convida Prue no Quake, mas ela o rejeita, sem saber que ele é na verdade um assassino que pode matar as mulheres que rejeitá-lo, em seus sonhos. Prue acaba percebendo quem realmente é esse homem, e acaba ficando com medo dele. Ele a assombra todas as noites, fazendo ela ficar morrendo de sono e cansaço, até que ela quase é morta em um acidente, ela vai parar no hospital, mas suas irmãs conversando com ela, a incentiva a usar seus poderes contra esse homem, depois que ela consegue quebrar a manipulação, jogando-o sobre a borda do prédio. thumb|200px|Alison, Prue, Piper e Phoebe no casamento. Prue, Piper e Phoebe tentam impedir o casamento de uma noiva, que é a Rainha do Submduno, chamada Hécate. Mas Prue e as irmãs conseguem impedir de que Hécate consiga se casar, quando fez com que as madrinhas fossem enviadas para uma Adaga Mistica, e logo após, fez Hécate ir também. Elas ficaram presas na adaga, para sempre. O gato das irmãs, a Kit, está perdida, e Phoebe faz amizade com uma garota, chamada Aviva, uma garota jovem, confusa, que está trabalhando para uma Feiticeira, chamada Kali, que queria as Encantadas mortas. Após Aviva ensinar a Phoebe, sobre seus poderes, Prue descobre e fica furiosa com elas, expulsando Aviva da Mansão. Após Prue descobrir sobre Kali, ela arma um plano contra ela, e a derrota. Um feiticeiro do futuro vem para o tempo presente, para acabar com a vida de todas as pessoas que estarão envolveis na criação da vacina para proteger contra o poder dos feiticeiros. Esse feiticeiro, tem um terceiro olho, e mata as pessoas através da energia que vem desse terceiro olho. As irmãs percebem que o homem que está atras de uma mulher, que na verdade, atrás dela para matar o bebê que está em sua barriga, que descobrirá a vacina. Prue e Piper acabam com ele, colocando um pé de cabra em seu terceiro olho. thumb|200px|left|Prue, Piper e Phoebe vendo Melinda sendo convocada. Uma estranha jóia antiga vai nas mãos de Prue, para ver leioado, em Bucklands. Prue com a intenção de analisar a jóia, desencadeira a liberação de um feiticeiro, que está atrás das Bruxas da Linha Warren, a fim de se vingar de Melinda, um ancestral das irmãs. Todas as irmãs concordaram que ele é um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos já entrentados, e decidiram ressussitar Melinda Warren, para ajudá-las. Melinda fala que precisa ser feito uma poção, mas precisa-se de uma pena de coruja, que Prue precisou procuar. Com a poção, e o feitiço feito por Melinda, Matthew Tate é colocado de volta no medalhão. Reencontro com Victor thumb|200px|left|Prue fica chateada ao saber que seu pai voltou. Depois de não vê-lo ou ter se comunicado com seu pai Victor por mais de 20 anos, ele misteriosamente volta para São Francisco e decide ver Prue, que na hora estava trabalhando na Buckland. Emabora ela não sabia quem era, tratou-o como qualquer outro cliente, até ela olha para ele, e perceber quem ele realmente era. Furiosa, pede ao Victor que saia imediatamente, e para ele não se aproximar dela ou de suas irmãs. Após seu encontro com Victor, ela imediatamente vai para a Mansão, e contar para suas irmãs sobre Victor, que ele abandonou-as e agora está de volta, e quer jantar com elas. Prue óbviamente não concorda, e achava que Piper e Phoebe também não, mas Prue era a única a ter lembranças sobre Victor, e Piper e Phoebe também queriam ter. thumb|200px|Prue conversando com Andy. Phoebe fica indgnada, e vai até a casa de seu pai. Ele a confude com Piper, e se abraçam, e Phoebe tem uma premonição, de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras. Confusa, volta para a Mansão, para se arrumar para o jantar. Prue, estava certa de que não ia, mas depois de uma conversa com Andy, ele convencê-la de ir ao jantar. No jantar, é descoberto os verdadeiros planos de sua volta, que é nem mais nem menos de que roubar o Livro das Sombras, para que fiquem sem poderes, e possam protegê-las. As irmãs ficam zangadas, e explicam a ele que os poders são parte delas, e que não vão abrir mão disso. thumb|200px|left|Piper consegue salvar o bolo. Victor então, colocou sua perna para fora, fazendo com que o garçom tropeçasse, e fazendo com que bolo caisse. Mas Piper congela, e salva o garçom da queda. Quando o restaurante descongela, Victor percebe que Piper mudou de posição, e ele fala a elas, que sabem que são bruxas. Todos foram a Mansão, e Victor insiste em ver o Livro das Sombras, mas Prue fica brava, e elhe diz que não, arremessando através da sala. Phoebe diz a verdade sobre seu pai, sobre sua premonição, e fala que Prue estava certa o tempo todo. thumb|200px|Victor e Prue finalmente se entendem. No outro dia, Phoebe encontra Victor fora da Mansão, pedindo que confie nele. Ele a agarra, e ela acaba tendo outra premonição, de Victor roubando o Livro das Sombras, mas depois ele usa metamorfose em Marshall, seu vizinho. Ela corre para dentro da Mansão, encontra suas irmãs, com mais dois metamorfos. Phoebe dá uma desculpa, sobe e vai até o sótão, procurar algum feitiço para derrotar metamorfos. Quando ela desce, um dos metamorfos mudou de aparência, parecendo com Victor, confundiso-a. Os dois tentam convencer de que o o outro é falso, até o verdadeiro chamar "Prudence". Ela move o Anel da Proteção para Victor, e as irmãs recitam o feitiço. Ele funciona e deixa Victor ileso. Depois, as irmãs quiseram almoçar com ele, mas foi forçado a voltar para Nova York, mas deixou uma fita de video de seu primeiro Natal juntos. Morte de Andy thumb|200px|left|Phoebe vê Andy morrer. Em uma manhã, Phoebe recebe uma premonição de Andy ser morto por uma bola de energia. Apesar de desconhecidos para elas na época, Rodrigues estava trabalhando com o demônio do tempo, Tempus, que foi enviado pela Fonte para ajudar a matar as Encantadas Sem o conhecimento das Irmãs ou Andy, Rodriquez, que era na verdade um demônio, e não era um funcionário da Administração Interna, Andy foi chamado para interrogatório por ele sobre os muitos casos não resolvidos envolvendo ele e as irmãs Halliwell. thumb|200px|Prue conversando com Andy sobre a premonição de Phoebe. Para proteger o segredo de Prue, ele mentiu e disse que não fazia ideia do que estava falando, mas Rodrigues falou q ele sabia que Prue Halliwell era uma bruxa e que ele queria encontrá-la. Horas depois, Andy e Prue se encontram para discutir a premonição de Phoebe, em que ele morreria. Prue pediu-lhe que não fosse a casa das irmãs hoje, porque foi lá que foi morto. Mesmo relutante no inicio, ele acaba concondando. Então, Rodrigues vai a Mansão, e joga uma bola de nergia na direção de Phoebe, matando-a. Ele joga na direção de Piper, mas ela o congela, e Prue desvia a bola de energia que também foi congelada, e mata Rodrigues. thumb|200px|left|Prue chora pela morte de Piper. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente do mesmo jeito. Mas Phoebe, devido seus poderes de premonição, ela sente que aquilo já havia acontecido. Tempus fala a Rodrigues que as irmãs não irão saber de nada sobre o regresso de tempo, e que ele vai fazer isso até conseguir matar as Encantadas. Rodrigues vai novamente, no mesmo horário, e joga uma bola de energia em Phoebe, matando-a. Rapidamente, jogou uma bola de energia em Piper, e mata-a. Mas quando ele foi jogar uma bola de energia em Prue, ela desvia, e mata-o novamento. O tempo volta novamente, e tudo aconteceu novamente do mesmo jeito. thumb|200px|Rodriguez joga uma bola de energia contra Andy. Mesmo que Prue tenha falado para que Andy não vá a Mansão, ele foi de carro, e ficou parado vendo do outro lado da rua. Ele viu Kit assobiar para Rodrigues, e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Ao chegar em casa, Rodrigu~es atirou uma bola de energia nas irmãs, e Prue acaba ficando inconsciente, já que Piper empurrou-a para fora do caminho da bola. Andy sai do carro, entra na mansão com uma arma, mas Rodrigues joga uma bola de energia, atigindo-o, e mandando-o para o outro lado do quarto, batendo na Sala Hutch, e matando-o instantaneamente. Piper e Phoebe amarram Rodrigues em uma cadeira, e começam a fazer perguntas sobre Tempus. Mas ele se recusa a falar, dizendo que poderia matar ele, sem nenhum problema. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Andy conversando. Prue e Andy tiveram uma conversa, enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Ele fala que quebrou a promessa, e foi até a Mansão, e a premonição de Phoebe aconteceu. Andy fala que era para ele morrer, que era destino, e que ele não deveria mudar. Ele fala que Prue tem que aceitar sua morte, e mesmo que Prue não quisesse sair, ele sabia que Andy estaria bem. Então, Prue volta a ficar conscinte, e procura um feitiço no Livro das Sombras. Ela e suas irmãs recitam um feitiço para avançar o tempo, assim matando Tempus no processo. Ela solta Rodrigues, e ele finge que ia sair, mas se vira e joga uma bola de energia na direção de Rodrigues, e Prue desvia essa bola, indo em direção a Rodriguez, matando-o. No dia seguinte, as irmãs vão ao Funeral de Andy, junto com Darryl Morris. 2ª Temporada Aniversário como Bruxa thumb|200px|left|Prue não entendo porquê não conseguiu usar seus poderes. Depois de 2 meses após a morte de Andy, as irmãs continuaram sua vida normalmente. Um dia, o Livro das Sombras começa a virar suas páginas, e Phoebe imediatamente corre até o Sotão para ver o que está acontecendo, e logo após, Prue e Piper correm atrás dela para ver também. Quando o Livro para em um página, as irmãs vão até ele, e Phoebe começa a ler, mas antes de terminar, um Portal aparece, e dentro dele, tem um demônio, que telecinéticamente move o Livro até ele, mesmo Prue tentando usá-lo. Elas discutem que o "Poder Unico" do Livro, era o de Prue, pois ela tinha o poder mais ofensivo entre todas as irmãs. thumb|200px|Phoebe vê Prue sendo ataca e morta por Nicholas. Enquanto Prue está ajudando uma cliente na Casa de Leilões, Jeremy Burns ressussita e aparece no P3, onde Piper estava com Rob, atacando-o. Piper tenta congelá-lo, mas Jeremy começa a se adaptar com o poder, e liga para Prue e Phoebe, para tentar derrotá-lo. Elas fazem o feitiço, e o derrotam novamente. Prue vem para verificar a Piper, Piper e diz-lhe como ela ouviu Grams. Na mansão, o woogyman aparece para Piper e Phoebe, enquanto conversavam, e são atacadas por ele, mas elas começam a ressitar o feitiço que banimento do woogyman, e mesmo com dificuldade, conseguiram vencê-lo novamente. Piper lembra o esse feitiço, vinha logo antes do para derrotar Nicholas, e ficam preocupadas com Prue, decidindo ligar para ela, mas Phoebe acaba tendo uma visão dela desmaiando por causa dele. thumb|200px|left|Nicholas atacando Prue no escritório da Bucklands. Na Casa de Leilões, enquanto Prue conversa com uma cliente, um funcionário de lá, avisa que sua irmã Phoebe ligou, avisando que era urgente, mas Prue decide não atender. Segundos depois, ela vê Nicholas no fim do corredor, e corre para seu escritório, tentando se proteger, porém Nicholas consegue entrar, antes que Prue fechasse a porta. Ele começa a usar os seus poderes, fervendo o corpo de Prue, e com dificildade, começa a falar o feitiço que usou meses atrás, para vencê-lo, e o derrota novamente. thumb|200px|Prue decidindo que não quer ser mais Bruxa. No hospital, Piper e Phoebe vão visitar Prue, que deu alta para ela, mesmo sendo contra sua vontade. Phoebe começa a falar que podem perder seus poderes, pois se Abraxas está lendo os feitiços de trás para frente, quando chegar na primeira página, elas irão perder seus poderes. Prue decide que quer ter uma vida normal, que era uma razão para terem uma vida normal novamente. Piper e Phoebe começam a falar que não deveriam desitir mas Prue responde que se parassem de ser bruxas, parariam de ver as pessoas amadas morrer. Conhecendo seu Futuro Segundo Ano como Bruxa Manny Hanks Reunindo-se Com Bane Jessup Buckland Auction House e 415 Magazine 3ª Temporada Terceiro Ano de Bruxa Tornando-se uma "Super-Bruxa" Tornando-se uma Empata Casamento de Piper Halliwell Morte Vida Após a Morte Efeito em Piper Halliwell Complexo de Inferioridade de Paige para Prue Legado Descrição Fisica Traços de Personalidade Prue era uma mulher de personalidade forte, que dizia exatamente o que pensava, e era assim que ela agita também com os homens. Não era uma mulher fácil. Poderes e Habilidades frame|Prue usando seu poder. *'Telecinese':Inicialmente, Prue teria que estar irritada ou frustada para usar seus poderes, mas aprendeu a canalizar melhor, não necessitando da raiva. Primeiramente, usava telecinese através dos olhos, até seus poderes crscerem, e usar através das mãos, que foi muito mais eficiente, podendo fazer Demônios e Feiticeiros voarem, sacudindo as mãos. Ela também poder desviar obejtos e poderes. Ela ainda foi capaz de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos. Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Foi também mostrado que ela poderia desafiar a gravidade, e permitindo assim ampliar as suas habilidades em lutas, a Levitação Telecinética. frame|Prue protejanto-se astralmente pela primeira vez. *'Projeção Astral':Prue primeiro ganhou este poder na 2ª Temporada. Até o início da 3ª Temporada, ela tinha o controle quase total do poder, visto que ela não caiu ao chão quando usá-lo. Ela também descobriu que ela não poderia usar seu poder Telecinético, enquanto no modo Astral. Também na 3ª Temporada, Prue ficou sobrecarregado gastando mais de seu tempo tentando encontrar demônios, mas também forçou uma Prue astral, a sair no casamento de Piper, e arruiná-lo. A Prue astral imita seu interior, seus desejos, que a levou a mudar de roupa, enquanto na auto astral. Poderes Básicos de Bruxa thumb|320px|Prue criando um feitiço pela primeira vez. *'Feitiços':A capacidade de lançar feitiços e rituais. Ela inventou seu primeiro feitiço no episódio da 2ª Temporada, "Murphy's Luck", quando ela lançou um feitiço de proteção sobre uma garota chamada Maggie Murphy, que havia sido amaldiçoado com má sorte por um Espírito Assassino. Ela também foi capaz de criar um feitiço, para um Empata se livrar do seu poder. Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Primrose Empath". Ela também criou vários feitiços durante a 3ª Temporada, e um deles foi Para Conjurar Animais Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy For The Demon"., e escreveu um feitiço para as irmãs usarem sua Projeção Astral. Revelado na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Something Wicca This Way Goes...? ". *'Poções':A capacidade criar poções. Prue não foi tão habilidosa com a poções, igual Piper ou Phoebe. thumb|320px|Prue fazendo vidência. *'Vidência':A capacidade de vidência para uma pessoa ou objeto através do uso de um cristal de vidência e um mapa. Prue mostrou fazer vidência desde de a 2ª Temporada. Na 3ª Temporada, ela é vista usando Vidência para tentar achar um Feiticeiro, apesar de que ele não pode ser achado através de vidência, Prue aprende que os feiticeiros podem ser achados se tiverem poderes de alguma bruxa. Poderes Temporários Posseções Vida Romântica Andy Trudeau Reunindo-se Com Andy Trudeau thumb|200px|left|Prue conversando com Andy. No Hospital Memorial São Francisco, Prue acidentalmente se encontra com um antigo amigo, Andy Trudeau. Andy estava no Hospital, porque investigava o assassinato de Serena Fredrick, enquanto Prue estava lá, porque foi buscar sua irmã Phoebe, que tinha caido e se machucado depois de sua primeira Premonição. Gentilemente, Andy convida Prue para tomar uma xicara de café, e acaba admitindo que sabe sobre o noivado de Prue com Roger. Mas ela teve vários problemas com a Magia, por causa das mortes que os demônios causavam, e Andy sempre investigava, e as irmãs sempre estavam no meio. thumb|200px|Prue fazendo o feitiço da verdade. Então, Prue pensou em falar para Andy, que ela e suas irmãs são bruxas, vendo que era a única opção para resolver todos os problemas entre eles. Mas ela tinha receios sobre como ele reagiria perante a verdade. Ela procura algum feitiço no Livro das Sombras, e acha o Feitiço da Verdade. Depois que ela recita o feitiço, no seu escritório da Bucklands, ela chama Andy. Prue usa telecinese em um objeto em cima da mesa, e Andy fica assustado, logo após ela falar que era uma Bruxa. Andy pede um tempo para Prue, para ele pensar sobre isso. Mas Prue fala que ele tem que falar isso até o fim do dia, porque o feitiço só dura 24 horas. thumb|200px|left|Prue e Andy quase se beijando. Então, Prue vai átras de Andy, e pergunta sobre o que vai ser deles agora, que Andy sabe sobre o segredo dela. Andy não sabia o que dizer, ele estava desconfortável com a situação, ele não estava claro o que significa e não entendia os poderes e quando os dois iam se beijar, o tempo feitiço da verdade acaba, e Andy não se lembrava do que estavam falando, nem que Prue era uma bruxa, e decide ir embora. Então, ela decide terminar com o relacionamento entre os dois. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts". Os dois continuaram a ser amigos, mas andy suspeita sobre Prue e seu segredo, faz com que ambos crescem mais distantes uns dos outros. Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". thumb|200px|Reação de Andy, ao saber sobre a verdade sobre as irmãs. Mais tarde, quando Prue vê um sequestro de um garoto, um reporter a vê usando seus poderes em um Grimlock e uma criança. Então, Andy segue Prue para baixo de um bueiro, onde os Grimlocks tinham deixado as crianças sequestradas dois meninos. Andy fica cara a cara com um deles, e Prue arremessa um pólo para ele, salvando-o, no entanto, finalmente, revelando seu segredo para ele. Mas ele disse a ela que não importa se ela tinha um minuto, um mês ou um ano para pensar nisso, isso não mudaria a verdade. Andy disse que poderia ser por causa de todo o mal que ele lidou com todos os dias no trabalho. Prue entendeu, sabendo que ela queria exatamente a mesma coisa, mas ela não pode. Dizendo Adeus a Andy Responsabilizando para Morte de Andy Vida Profissional Relacionamentos Penny Halliwell Patty Halliwell thumb|250px|left|Uma foto de Patty com Prue em um recital de piano. Prue foi a primeira filha de Patty. Patty amava muito e ficava orgulhosa de Prue, como era incapaz de tirar fotos dela, em seu recital de piano. Além disso, Prue bejiojou de boa noite quando ela chegou em casa a partir do final do trabalho á noite, e tinha cheiro de hambúrgueres. Foi Prue a mais afetada pela morte de Patty, como a última coisa que ela disse a Patty foi:"Eu te amo", deixando-a incapaz de dizer isso á alguém novamente. Prue foi salva de afogamente, após um ataque de Barbas, e depois disse que ela agradeceu-lhe para deixar suas irmãs em seu coração, por fim dizendo que ele amava. Quando Patty retornou à terra para o casamento de Piper, disse a Prue, de como ela estava orgulhosae como havia cuidado de suas irmãs. Depois da morte de Prue, Patty e Penny ajudaram a se adaptar no Plano Ancestral longe de suas irmãs, e tinha que ajudá-la através desse momento emocional. Victor Bennett Irmãs Darryl Morris Etimologia *'Prudence':A forma medieval de Prudence. Na Inglaterra, foi utilizado durante a Idade Média e foi restaurado no século 17 pelos puritanos, em parte, a prudência palavra em Inglês, em última instância, a mesma fonte. *'Halliwell':Derivado de um dos vários lugares nomeados com o Inglês Antigo pré 7 elementos Século "halig" que significa "santo", mais "bem (a)", poço ou nascente. Esses locais incluem Halliwell em Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell em Dorset e Oxfordshire aparecem, respectivamente, como Halegewelle e Haliwelle no Domesday Book de 1086; Halwell e Halwill em Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla em 1086, e Holywell em Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire e Cornualha. Notas * Prue é a única das quatro irmãs que não tem olhos castanhos, Prue tinha olhos verdes. * Por quase 20 anos, Prue nunca poderia dizer eu te amo como foram as últimas palavras que ela falou para a mãe antes que ela foi morta. Revelado por Prue, na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "From Fear to Eternity". * Prue nunca conheceu Paige, embora seja provável que ela ainda cuida da sua vida após a morte. * Prue prometeu a Piper, que antes de seu casamento, que ela iria parar alguém que tentou estragar a cerimônia. Ironicamente, foi Prue (em sua forma astral) que arruinou o casamento de Piper. Como visto em Just Harried. * Prue morreu quando ela empurrou Griffiths para fora do caminho, se ela havia movido telecinéticamente ou não se preocupar com ele, ela provavelmente ainda estaria vivo. * Prue quebrou o tornozelo em 7 anos de idade. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Phoebe ensinou Prue como dar beijo francês. Mencionado por Phoebe, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue pegou catapora de Piper, quando eram crianças. Mencionado por Piper, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". * Prue tem uma predileção por Twizzers. * Ela não suporto quando as pessoas falam na pré-visualizações. * Ela argumenta a ganhar. Trivia * Prue é retratada pela atriz Shannen Doherty , que é mais conhecida por seu papel como Brenda Walsh em 90210. Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Principais personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Boas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Bruxas Falecidas Categoria:Nivel Alto de Bruxas Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Poderes Absolutos